


Center of Attention

by IdiotofCamelot



Series: The Emrys File [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Agravaine the butt doesn't die, Arthur's understanding, Emrys Revealed, Gen, Magic, Magic Revealed, Morgana's really angry and a bit ooc, after season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotofCamelot/pseuds/IdiotofCamelot
Summary: In which Agravaine survives his encounter with Emrys in the tunnels of Ealdor, reveals to Morgana what he discovered, and she confronts Merlin.
Relationships: Agravaine & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Emrys File [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639003
Kudos: 94





	Center of Attention

The doors to the hall burst open. Knights, courtiers, royals, and servants looked up from their meal and conversation. Standing in the doorway was a furious-looking Morgana, with a cowering Agravaine peering over her shoulder.

A stunned silence filled the room. It was only broken by the sound of Morgana’s boots as she marched up to the king.

At once, all the knights stood, drawing their swords. Morgana ignored them and continued her march to the other side of the room.

When she got to her destination, she turned her gaze onto Merlin. She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and slammed him against the nearest pillar.

“Why didn’t you tell me!” She screeched, her eyes flaming with anger.

“Tell you what?” gasped the servant.

“Who you were,” came her response in a low voice filled with detestation. “What you are.”

Merlin’s face morphed into a look of confusion and he shook his head. “I don’t understand—”

“Well, you should, Emrys!” Morgana yelled, hitting him against the pillar again, causing him to gasp for air. Agravaine was again standing behind Morgana, a delighted smirk on his face.

“You,” Merlin growled. “You didn’t die!”

“Looks like you’re not as powerful as you thought, Emrys,” Agravaine gloated.

“What is going on?” Arthur said from his seat at the table. It’s not like he was missing the attention. He was more concerned for Merlin, though he would never admit it.

“Your pesky servant is not as useless as you thought,” Morgana spat.

Arthur didn’t understand why she was saying this. He knew that Merlin wasn’t useless. Sure, he was lazy, but never useless. But it didn’t matter what Morgana said. Right now, Merlin was looking at Arthur, fear evident in his eyes. Arthur had to do something.

“Morgana,” Arthur said slowly, “I’m the one you want. Let Merlin go.”

“You don’t understand, brother,” Morgana said. “I didn’t come for you.”

“Why did you come then?” Arthur carefully drew his sword.

“I came for Emrys. He’s been a thorn in my side for far too long. It ends now!”

Morgana withdrew a concealed knife and raised it above her head. She held it there, relishing the look of fear in Merlin’s eyes.

“No!” Merlin shouted as the knife came down and Arthur’s sword came up to meet it.

As soon as the two blades touched, Morgana changed her tactics. She released Merlin and turned on Arthur. She skillfully changed her hold on the knife and threw it at Arthur.

If it had flown true, it would have pierced the king’s heart.

But it never reached him.

Instead, it hovered a few inches from his chest and then clattered to the ground.

Arthur stared at the dagger, lying harmlessly at his feet. He looked up just in time to see the gold fade from Merlin’s eyes.

Before Arthur had time to register what had happened, Morgana shrieked and turned on Merlin.

“Emrys!!”

Merlin quickly raised a hand as if to shield himself from an attack. Agravaine flinched at the action and hauled Morgana away from the lanky servant.

“This isn’t over, Emrys!” Morgana shouted. “We’ll meet again. And then we’ll see who meets their doom!”

With that, Agravaine dragged her from the hall.

Everyone’s eyes turned on Merlin the moment the doors closed on Camelot’s enemies.

Merlin stared at his feet, hands behind his back: the perfect servant.

“You have magic,” Arthur breathed.

“Y-yes,” Merlin managed to choke out.

“And Morgana’s afraid of you?”

Merlin looked up tears shining in his eyes and on his cheeks. He gave Arthur a single nod.

Arthur stared at Merlin. He didn’t know what to think. He had always been taught that magic was evil, that it corrupted. Merlin was anything but evil. And Merlin had saved Arthur’s life. Why would a sorcerer save the life of a Pendragon?

Arthur was brought back to reality by one of his lords.

“Sire, what shall we do with him?”

Merlin looked at Arthur. Though there were tears in his eyes Arthur couldn’t see any hatred. All he saw was his friend—his best friend. Someone he couldn’t imagine not being there.

“You will not harm him,” Arthur said.

The lord started. “But, Sire, he has magic—”

“And he just saved all our lives,” Arthur cut him off. “Maybe magic isn’t evil. You saw what it can do. It can stop a dagger from taking a life. I think we should stop assuming and start asking questions.”

The lord bowed his head and backed away, eyeing Merlin wearily.

“So, Merlin,” Arthur said cheerily. “Don’t you dare think you’re off the hook for lying to me for seven years. We’ll deal with that later. For now…tell me about your magic.”

Merlin glanced at Gaius and smiled. Then, he cleared his throat, highly conscious of all the knights and courtiers present.

“Well, you might want to sit down. This will take a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting a great response to my writing and I'd just like to thank everyone who has read my stories and stuff ^-^ I'm overjoyed to know that people are enjoying my works


End file.
